


Shards

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, homestuck/Harry potter crossover
Genre: Gen, it's supposed to be a prelude to harry potterstuck stuff, this will be odd, with karkat as harry, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny Leijon never considered herself special. She was never really that important in school or around her friends. One day, she was told that  she was magical. Magical! Destiny couldn't believe it. Her and her best friend head to the magical, Hogwarts.  She couldn't think of anything better, but as time goes on, things start to wear down and  start to explode on her. So can she collect the shards, or will it all fall back on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Destiny sighed as she sat by the window of her home. Her sister was out with her own friends, and her mother was in the kitchen making cookies. " Could I go outside?" She asked loudly from her spot at the window. He would be waiting for her by the lake like normal, and she didn't want to keep him waiting. " Yes sweetie, be back before dark though!" Her mother called as she hopped up and headed towards the door. 

As she left the house, the breeze hit her nose and she smiled brightly. Destiny loved the summer and it was a great time of the year, it was the only time that she had to herself and the only time that she got see her friend, Aiden. The eleven year old made her way down the street, towards the lake. The lake was the halfway point between her home and Aiden's home. Aiden didn't speak much of his own home, but he did tell her about magic. Magic that was common with his mother's side of the family. He told her all about the wonderful things about magic and what it could do. As she made her track up the hill near the lake, she thought of what he told her the last time they saw each other. She was magical! He told her that she had a spark of magic in her, as he had inside of him. He was going to teach her a few things today. 

Excitedly, she stopped at the top of the hill and looked out across the lake. The sun was high in the sky, and it was such a nice day. She heard footsteps, and a head poked out behind the nearby tree. " Hello Destiny." He said as she stepped out from behind the tree. Destiny smiled brightly at him, and sat down, patting the ground beside her. That day, he taught her simple things. Levitation charms, Color changing spells and things like that. They were standing at the top of hill, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the flower in her hands float up. Could she do it? She felt his hands cup hers, and she concentrated even harder. From his uncommon laughter, She knew that something was happening. 

 

Before she opened her eyes, She heard the word. " Freak!" 

Freak?

That sounded like Marion yelling at her. Of course it would be her.

"Destiny, you're a freak! You're a freak! I'm going to tell mummy!" She yelled as she stormed off. She frowned as she opened her eyes, making the flower float down. " Don't worry, She's just jealous. Your special and she's not." He said as he smiled at her. " Thank you, but I should go." She told him with a small frown, before pulling away and going down the hill and heading after her sister. Would she know how special she was with her sister around?


	2. Chapter 2

A freak

 

That's what she was called for the most of the summer at that point. It was due to her. Her sister must have hated her to do this to her. Her mother tried to comfort her when she couldn't go outside because the teasing got too bad. She was nibbling on a piece of toast, when there was a knock on the door. " I'll get the post!" She yelled to her parents, as she went to the door. The letters were slipped through the slot, and she grinned when she saw a letter marked, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Destiny dashed off and made her way to the kitchen.

 

In the kitchen, Her mother was at the stove, and her father was at the table. " Destiny, what came in the mail that's got you all excited?" Her father asked as he placed his paper down on the table. " Look, Look!" She said as she thrusted the small stack of letters at him, the letter onto of the pile. Her father took the stack, and then took out the letter. He opened it, and read it with a confused look on his face. He got up, and went to the sink to his wife. They read it again, and her father stood in front of her, " Destiny, go upstairs, Your mother and I will talk about this." She frowned and opened her mouth, " But-" He shushed and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Don't argue with me."  She turned and headed up the steps to her room. Instead of being out with her friend, and sitting with Aiden by the lake, she was up in her room. 

 

Destiny spent most of her day, reading and drawing to keep her mind busy.  At dinner, she came down and settled beside her father at the table.  As  dinner was served, she was practically bouncing her seat.  In the middle of dinner, she spoke up. " Have you decided on letting me go to the school? " She asked as she leaned forward in her seat.  " Destiny, I told you that your mother and I would talk about it." Destiny frowned and looked at her mom, " Mum, please!" She pleaded, before her mother spoke. " Sweetie, your father and I have been talking, and we still need to make a few decisions, but-" Her father cut in," Dana, enough!"  

 

Marion was frowning, " Of course, I knew she was always a freak! She's always around that strange boy, and now it's rubbed off on her." She said loudly. " Marion! Stop that!." Her mother said as she looked at her, " Your sister isn't a freak." Her mother told her firmly, before Marion spoke up again. " Yes, she is! I saw her with that boy and they were making a flower float." Marion protested, before Destiny's face turned as red as her hair. " Destiny, is this true?" Her father asked as she looked down.  She paused and took a breath, " Yes father, that's true." She informed him as she looked at her hands in her lap.  " See, I told you. "  Her sister said, before her mother hushed her.  Destiny looked up, and then looked at her father, " May i be dismissed?" She asked him quietly.  He nodded and she pushed herself away from the table and headed up to her room. As she flopped down onto her bed, she let a small string of tears loose. She was a freak! She would never be normal.

 

She left her tears out, and kept her head pressed against her pillow.  Destiny laid herself out on her bed, and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the distant sounds of birds in the night.  In the morning, still in her pajamas, she shuffled downstairs and went to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw her parents and an owl sitting at their kitchen table. Her mother smiled at her brightly and moved towards her. " Oh god morning sweetie!"  She said as she bent down and smoothed back her stray hairs. " Huh, what's going on?" Destiny asked as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.  

 

" You've been accepted officially to Hogwarts!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Another Chapter, Destiny getting her letter and the news that she was accepted to Hogwarts. Next chapter is either going to be her getting her wand or going on the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is supposed to sort of resemble the marauders era of Hogwarts. Things are changed around so not everyone is in Gryffindor or Slytherin and all. So you'll see how everything turns out, but I will give this away right now. Disciple/Destiny is supposed to be in place of Lily and Dualscar/Aiden is supposed to be in the place of Snape.   
> (( Also this is a starter/beta first chapter unless I want to keep it))


End file.
